1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to whipped cream dispensers and more particularly to large pressurized fluid systems for use with existing portable whipped cream dispensers.
2. Prior Art
Restaurants and coffee shops and the like have used whipped cream dispensers for many years. Such whipped cream dispensers require pressurized fluid (usually gas) to dispense and whip the cream out through a nozzle or dispenser arrangement. Such pressurized whipped cream dispensers of the prior typically have utilized a pressurized carbon dioxide or nitrous oxide cartridge holding about 8 grams of pressurized gas. That cartridge of pressurized gas is typically placed within a small cylindrically shaped holder. A piercable tip of the cartridge is pushed against a piercing pin arranged within a receiving bore on the whipped cream dispenser. The holder is then screwed down about the piercing needle and the gas within the cartridge is allowed to escape into the whipped cream dispenser. These small, individual cartridges are expensive to utilize, costing anywhere from 35 cents to 70 cents per download. Such a cartridge/charger may be useful for about ten to twelve servings per pint of whipped cream. Subsequent discharge of whipped cream requires that the holder be removed from the whipped cream dispenser, and the now empty cartridge be withdrawn from the piercing pin and be replaced with a subsequent cartridge within the holder, and the holder re-screwed onto the whipped cream dispenser. This is a time consuming and expensive procedure to accomplish the simple task of dispensing whipped cream. Such a cartridge (8 gram size), when on the dispenser, hinders the vision of the person applying whipped cream to a food product.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pressure supply arrangement which may be utilized on existing whipped cream dispensers without the need for replacement of those existing whipped cream dispensers.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a pressurized whipping gas supply system which still permits the portability o the existing whipped cream dispensers yet maintains a long lasting charge of pressurized fluid to dispense that whipped cream from that existing whipped cream dispenser.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to reduce the cost of pressurizing portable whipped cream dispensers by a large fraction of the cost of the prior art pressurizing cartridges.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a pressurized whipping gas system which prevents over-pressurizing of whipped cream dispensers by the elimination of users being able to install multiple cartridges of pressurized gas into a whipped cream dispensing system, thus improving dispensing safety and minimizing the waste of multiple used dispensing cartridges which have to be disposed.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve the visibility of the person using the whipped cream dispenser by eliminating a relatively large view-blocking attachment to the dispenser.